Losing You
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Ron has to deal with a heartbreaking loss.
1. Chapter 1

Losing You

By Sheryl Nantus

Disclaimer: What, you think they're mine? HAH!

Rating: G

Synopsis: Ron has to deal with a heartbreaking loss.

Note: This story happens after StD, so the Kim/Ron relationship is established and schmoopying along.

Another Note: I have NO idea how to put wee widdle symbols in to designate scene changes. This system won't give me a hint and I've tried a lot and nothing works - apologies in advance.

Losing You pt.1

He stared out of the shadows as the police swarmed over the old warehouse; Dr. Drakken and Shego once again being herded towards the waiting police van. The good doctor was busy swearing and cursing towards the two teenagers who stood off to one side; wide grins on their faces as Shego pushed the blue-faced villain none-too-gently into the van. His eyes darted away from them to the small pink rodent perched atop the blond crimefighter's shoulder.

"Hmph." He mumbled into a tape recorder held to his lips. "The molerat succeeded in not only surpassing Lipsky's alarm system again by chewing through the right wires but by deactivating the self-destruct command by hitting the right sequence of buttons." His eyes narrowed. "Quite the useful little beastie."

Kim Possible covered her mouth, stifling a yawn. "Let's go home, Ron." The police van drove slowly away, Shego's angry face framed in the small window. "I think we've earned a good night's sleep after this one." Pulling a small blue box from her pocket she tapped the buttons. "Wade, ride home please and thank you!"

The youthful face smiled back at her. "Already arranged. Local trucker's heading back to Middleton and has room in the back. Get you home by morning."

Ron sighed dramatically. "Riding in the back of a tractor-trailer wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"He's hauling a hundred mattresses." Wade took a slurp of his ever-present soda.

"I think we'll manage." Kim chuckled. "Thanks again."

The figure watched intently as the truck drove up, the grateful driver hopping down and opening the back of the storage area for the pair. The two teenagers climbed up, the redhead wincing as she rubbed her shoulder. The rodent scurried over the stacked mattresses, chittering happily as the pair lay down on the soft plastic.

"See you at home." He took a step backwards and disappeared into the darkness.

Kim opened her eyes to a familiar sight; a naked pink molerat tapping her lightly on the cheek. Turning her head to one side she stared down at Stoppable, who was liberally drooling on her black sweater.

"We home yet?" She whispered to Rufus. He nodded, head bobbing up and down enthusiastically. As if on cue the vibrations under them slowed down and stopped. "You're pretty good at this travelling thing."

He chuckled as he scurried up onto the sleeping man's shoulder, pawing at the blond hair.

She looked down again, smiling as his hand began to tighten on her bare waist, his head shifting to nuzzle deeper into the fabric around her neck.

"Innaminute mom. Inna…" His eyes slowly opened as Rufus continued his gentle attack. "Oh, come on."

"Ron, we're home." Kim reached down and gently detached his fingers from her hip. "And I'm hungry."

"Ooh!" His eyes shot open as he sat up, almost tossing the small mole rat across the mattress. "Breakfast burritos at Bueno Nacho!"

The redhead sighed. "If we must. At least it's Saturday and no school."

The back doors swung open, blinding them temporarily with the sunlight. "Sorry I couldn't give you better accomodations." The grizzled elderly trucker offered a hand to Kim as she climbed down. "Still owe you for helping me deliver that baby elephant in that thunderstorm."

"No big." She waved him off as Stoppable joined her. "Saw it on Animal Planet and figured it couldn't be that hard."

Rufus scampered up into Ron's pocket, poking his head out and chittering loudly as they looked around. The blond teenager pointed to their left.

"Nacos at eleven o'clock!" He began to walk down the street towards the barely visible giant taco poking up above the buildings around them. Kim followed behind, stifling a yawn.

He watched them as they sat down at their usual booth in the fast-food restaurant, an outrageous amount of food in front of the boy and the creature. The redhead, as usual, had a much healthier display, some sort of Tex-Mex granola and yogurt concoction. It was truly amazing that the rodent had survived on such a diet that had melted cheese as a primary ingredient.

"That was great." Ron leaned back, patting his bloated stomach. Rufus did the same, letting out a low belch.

"That was scary." Kim sipped the last of her orange juice.

"So now what?" He groaned as he sat up. "Wanna take in an afternoon movie?"

"Sounds like a plan." She licked her lips. "Let me get home, brief Mom on how we're doing and you can pick me up in a few hours?"

"Well, we could do that." Ron covered his mouth as he let out a discreet burp. "I'll be ready for lunch about then."

Kim got to her feet. "I'll tell Mom to expect you for lunch."

He belched again. "What movie do you want to see?"

"Do you really care?" Leaning forward she kissed him on the cheek. "See you later."

Ron waved as the redhead walked out of the restaurant. Turning to Rufus he let out a contented sigh. "Doesn't get much better than this."

Rufus let out a small burp, rolling over onto his back. He gave Ron a thumbs-up as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I heard about the fight last night." Dr. Possible looked up from his morning newspaper as Kim walked in, dropping her knapsack next to the kitchen table. "Drew just never seems to learn."

"Tell me about it." Kim reached for an apple out of the never-empty fruit bowl on the counter. "But we got the job done. Again." She nibbled on the fruit. "Ron's going to come over for lunch and then we're catching a matinee at the movieplex, if that's okay."

"I don't see a problem with it." Kim's mother placed the last of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. "You could have come back here for breakfast, you know."

"Yeah, but you know Ron. If he doesn't get his daily ration of Bueno Nacho he goes a bit nuts."

"And their stock drops about fifty points." Her father noted with a sly smile. Suddenly he scowled. "And why weren't you home earlier?"

"Wade got us a ride back with a trucker. Not exactly a private jet, but you take what you can get." She looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. "What, you think we crashed in a hotel and then hopped a supersonic ride back?"

He opened his mouth but before anything came out her mother made a coughing sound, taking over the line of questioning. "Don't give your father ideas, Kim. He's still thinking of having Wade give him a GPS tracker that details how far apart you two are from each other."

"Oh." The teenager blushed. "Dad, we were on a mission."

"Happens in the movies all the time." He tapped the newspaper with a single finger. "So, what movie are you going to see?"

Kim's face went blank. "Ah…"

"That new action one, right?" Dr. Possible interjected, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "I heard you talk about it yesterday, before you had to go."

"Right. That one."

Her father coughed. "Maybe your brothers would like to go. Make it a family thing."

The redhead's eyes widened as she spun around, staring at her mother.

"Honey, it's not exactly what I want the twins to see." Winking at her daughter she walked over and placed one hand on her husband's shoulder. "Remember what happened when you took them to that hockey film?"

"Oh." One eyebrow rose. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And the insurance covered it. That time." Turning back to Kim Dr. Possible smiled. "I was planning on tossing the leftovers onto the table for lunch. Think Ron'll mind?"

"I think we'll be lucky if there's anything left." The mumbled response came from behind the newspaper. "And I'm still thinking about sending the twins with you."

"That'd be great, Mom." Kissing her mother on the cheek Kim smiled. "Just going to shower and change. Ron'll be here in a bit." The redhead pulled down the newspaper, placing a light kiss on her father's forehead. "Thanks, Dad."

"Just don't sit in the back row!" He called after her as she walked out of the kitchen. Shaking the newspaper again he let out a weary sigh. "I'm still not comfortable with this entire 'dating' thing."

"Well, it's not like we didn't see it coming." Picking up her cup of coffee she took a deep sip. "Besides, at least it's Ron."

"Rather she go into a convent."

"Of course, dear." She smiled. "Just wait until Jim and Tim start dating."

"That'll be your area." The elder Possible grinned. "Then I can pass on the grey hairs."

He scribbled notes as he sat in the car outside of the Stoppable residence, licking the edge of his pencil every few minutes. Picking up the tape recorder again he cleared his throat before hitting the button.

"It seems that the creature is much hardier than any others of his kind. Considering his diet and living quarters it's a small miracle that he has lived this long. To say nothing of the danger that his owner persists in putting him into." He paused as Ron stepped out of the house with a wide smile on his face. Rufus chuckled as he balanced precariously on the teenager's shoulder. The pair strolled down the walkway and onto the sidewalk, turning left towards the Possible home. The man shook his head.

"This abuse is intolerable." Turning off the recorder he turned the engine on, pulling away from the curb at a slow steady pace. "Intolerable." He repeated.

"Drs. P!" Ron grinned as he sat down at the kitchen table. Rufus scampered up to sit beside the empty plate, nodding at the two adults.

"Good to see you, Ron." Kim's mother placed two plastic containers on the table. "It's 'clean the refrigerator day' so we're dealing with leftovers."

"Your leftovers are better than many fine restaurant meals, Mrs. P." Ron's eyes widened as Kim walked to the table with three more bowls. "Good thing I skipped breakfast."

"You did not." Kim slid in beside him with a smirk. "I was there with you."

"That…" Ron pried the lid off the nearest container. "That was a very late midnight snack. Ooh, meatloaf!" He paused, fork poised for attack.

"Go ahead." The redhead nodded. "You too, Rufus. Mom wants all this gone. Dad already scrounged something for himself." As if on cue a loud cough came from the living room. "And he's fine with us going to a matinee." Her voice rose as she winked at Stoppable.

"I still think you should take your brothers." The growl drifted over the mound of food collecting on Ron's plate.

"Ignore him, Ron." Dr. Possible leaned on the counter. "He's just having trouble dealing with his Kimmie-Cub doing something adult."

An answering grumble came from the living room.

Rufus rubbed his paws together, eyeing the beef stroganoff with a large smile. Licking his lips the small mole rat began to dig in, burrowing his way through the lasagna and heading for the meatloaf.

"Beat you to the loaf!" Ron dove in, fork flying.

Kim carefully moved her plate to one side, out of reach of paw and fork. "I'll take care of the salad."

"This mole rat far surpasses any other in his species." Sitting a good distance down the street from the Possible house the man sat in the car, dictating again. "His grasp of mechanical and electrical theory is amazing, to say the least." He looked up as a couple exited the house. "Amazing."

"Your dad's really freaking over this dating thing." Ron took ahold of Kim's hand as they started down the sidewalk. "I mean, really freaking."

"Well, he's overprotective." She shrugged. "Think of it this way - I'd rather have him worry about you and I making out at the theater instead of whether Monkey Fist drops us down a deep well in the Amazon."

"Good point." He smiled. Rufus, perched on Ron's shoulder, nodded his agreement. "So, who's buying the popcorn?"

The small movie theater was half-full; mostly couples ducking in out of the bright sunlight to enjoy the air-conditioning and a little privacy. Rufus cocked his head to one side as the couple snuggled down in two seats near the back of the theater.

"Hey, dude." The blond teenager whispered to the rodent. "Hate to do this to you, but can you catch some z's in the pocket?" His cheeks reddened. "Give me a little privacy with KP."

Rufus crossed his arms with a snort, shaking his head from side to side. He pointed up at the screen with a loud questioning wail.

"Okay, okay. Just don't cramp my style, 'kay?" Ron leaned in. "I'm still pretty nervous at doing this."

The rodent chuckled, giving a thumbs-up to the teenager as he scampered off along the tops of the theater seats.

"Just be careful!" Ron called after the mole rat. Turning around he let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms out in the air. One casually dropped down behind Kim, resting on the back of her seat.

"I see your Mystical Monkey Power comes in handy for stealth moves like this." She chuckled as the lights began to dim.

"Oh, you've no idea of my power." An answering chortle came out of the darkness.

"Bring it on, Monkey Master."

Rufus stopped on an empty seat back, sitting up to get a clear view of the screen as the loud music began to reverberate throughout the theater. Happy with his chosen spot he sat down, eyes fixed on the figures flying back and forth.

Exactly one hour and forty-five minutes later the lights began to come up, slowly illuminating the rows of seats.

"Cool movie." Ron let out a yawn. He lifted his head from the redhead's shoulder.

"For what you saw of it, yes." Kim chuckled as she leaned forward, allowing the blond teenager to pull his arm free from where it had been anchored on her waist. "Although your snoring during the big love scene was rather noticable."

"I was expressing my displeasure with the lighting." He scoffed, getting to his feet. "Besides, too much clothing."

"Don't let my dad hear that or you'll never get to go on a mission with me again." She chastized him as she joined him. "Where's Rufus?"

"I dunno." He turned from side to side, then all the way around. "Rufus!" The loud shout startled some of the slower patrons. "Rufus!" Cupping his hands around his mouth Ron shouted louder. "Rufus!"

"This is not good." Kim murmured to herself as Stoppable moved into the center aisle and began to search each row. Digging into her pocket she pulled up the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Kim!" Wade's smile was infectious. "What's up?"

"We've got a missing Rufus." She paused. "Please tell me that you microchipped him."

"Me chip a naked mole rat?" The youngster shook his head from side to side. "Besides, he wouldn't let me."

"Well, we've got a sitch here." She looked up, seeing Ron running back and forth through the rows. "Rufus wouldn't just wander off like that; it's not like him. Put everything you have on the job."

"Kim!" A sound came from a few feet to her right. An arm jutted out of the aisle in front of her, clutching a small piece of cloth. "Look at this!"

Taking it from Ron she studied it warily, her nose crinkling up at the smell. "Wade, I need an analysis of this. Smells like something a bit more than just spilt cola."

She held the Kimmunicator close to the fabric, allowing the delicate sensors to take their readings.

"Oh, man. Major knockout juice." Wade shook his head. "That's not good."

"Kick it into high gear." Kim looked up to see the frantic Stoppable digging in one of the trash bins at the back of the theater. "Call in every favor you have to."

"I'm on it." Wade began to tap on the keyboard. "Just keep Ron sane."

"That may be a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Losing You pt. 2

By Sheryl Nantus

"Ron, let's go home." Kim wiped her forehead, letting the staple gun in her hand drop to the ground. "We've put up at least two hundred of these flyers."

"Not enough." The blond teenager looked down the suburban street, his eyes narrowing as he studied row upon row of trees emblazoned with color pictures of his friend. "Not enough."

"You've got to have something to eat." The redhead took his hand, gently dislodging the staple gun. She frowned at the red ridges across his knuckles and palm. "It's time for dinner. Come on home and we'll take a break. Get an update from Wade."

"It's all my fault, Kim." Ron sighed, his eyes on the ground. "I told him to leave us alone." Sitting down on the sidewalk he let out another sigh. "I shouldn't have told him to do that. Now I might never see him again."

"Ron, it's not anyone's fault." Kneeling down beside him she put her hand on his shoulder. "Whoever grabbed Rufus was a professional; he waited until the right moment to take him." Her emerald eyes flashed with anger. "And he must have been following us for some time to know where we'd be and take advantage of the situation." Her expression softened as she squeezed his shoulder. "Come on, let's go to my place. You know Wade's going to do all he can."

"I know." Getting to his feet he picked up the knapsack, dropping in the staple guns and flyers. "I just feel sick."

"Me too." She took his hand. "But we'll get him back."

The plexiglass cage was huge, almost as large as Ron's bedroom. The floor was littered with small shaved wood chips with a few fluffy pillows piled up in one corner. A Rufus-sized desk sat in another corner with a pad of paper and a minute pencil waiting to be used. Underneath him the strips of warm fabric vibrated slightly, reminding him of the pocket he had spent so much time in.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. I was beginning to fear I had made you sick." The voice came from the darkness outside of the cage.

Rufus scurried to the nearest point towards the voice, raising his fist and chattering angrily.

"I understand your fear and anger. Believe me, I understand. I've seen it before." Stepping out of the darkness he approached the transparent cage, leaning heavily on the wooden cane. "But you'll come to understand why I had to save you." He gestured towards the desk. "And if you wish to work, fine. If not, then sit back and enjoy your surroundings. Your dinner will be by soon enough."

Rufus squinted at the man's face, memorizing the features. Short grey hair, blue eyes and a grey moustache. Could have been anyone in the world, but this was the man who had kidnapped him.

And he was going to pay.

"Mom, can Ron stay here tonight?" Kim walked into the kitchen, carrying her plate. "He's really upset about Rufus."

"I can understand that." Dr. Possible tossed her pizza crusts into the garbage. "It's also set him off his appetite. I've never had that much pizza left over before." She smiled. "The den. And don't worry about your father, I'll run interference on that one."

"Thanks, Mom." Rising up on her toes Kim kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, nothing." She pointed at the ceiling. "The twins are already working on a naked mole rat location sensor. Anything that keeps them away from rocket fuel is a bonus."

Kim walked back into the living room. Ron sat in front of the television set, his eyes staring at the screen without much interest.

"Mom says you can stay here tonight. Just drop your parents a call and let them know."

His eyes moved to meet hers, dark circles startling her. "What if Rufus comes home?"

"Then your mom will call here." Sitting down beside him she took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Wade's going to call here the second he gets a lead so it's best we stay together." The redhead smiled. "Already got you the couch in the den. And the tweebs are working on how to find him as well." She wagged a finger at the ceiling. "If anyone can do it, they can."

"Okay." Ron yawned. "I'm tired. Can we watch television in the den instead?" He got to his feet, still holding her hand.

"Don't see why not. Let Mom and Dad watch some of that scientific stuff for a change with us all in the house but not in the same room." She took the lead, heading towards the doorway.

Rufus pounded on the plexiglass, squinting through the dim light at the other cages in the large room. Chittering loudly he gestured at the other shadowy creatures, urging them closer so he could see them.

One large dark animal crept towards his own glass wall, reaching up to place a single palm against the invisible shield. Rufus drew back, shocked at the familiar sight. Recovering quickly he began to chatter excitely to his friend, tapping the plexiglass with a claw.

Kim looked down at the blond mop in her lap, her fingers running back and forth through the hair. The television set provided the only illumination in the entire room, sending eerie shadows over the two teenagers.

"Do you think we should call Wade again?" Ron mumbled, his hands curled up on his chest.

"We called an hour ago. He'll call when he gets something, promise." She continued her gentle motions over his head and neck. "Just relax. We'll have enough work to do soon enough."

"I can't believe this." He sighed. "I shouldn't have ever told him to leave us alone."

"Ron, it wasn't your fault. If this thief hadn't snatched Rufus in the theater he would have waited for the next time he was vulnerable." Now it was her turn to sigh. "I never thought of Rufus as a target, though. It just seems so wrong."

"What's wrong is him out there somewhere without me." The blond young man sighed again. "I can't figure out who would take him. Drakken's too stupid to put one over on the little guy."

"And he hasn't made bail yet. Shego did, but I think she's too busy trying to manipulate her bank account to get her boss out. And it's not her style." Kim shook her head. "It's no one's style, really. Monkey Fist might have it in for him 'cause of the Monkey Kung Fu thing, but that's usually your department."

"Exactly." The words were soft. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, right now you need to sleep." She bent over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm heading upstairs. First beep I get, you'll know it. Promise."

"Okay." He squeezed her hand as she got up, sliding out from under his head. "'Night."

"'Night." She paused in the doorway, looking back at the upset teenager. The expression on his face reminded her of when he had headed off for Camp Wannaweep without her for the summer.

The cage was sealed perfectly without even the slightest crack for a claw to dig into. The air came in through a series of small holes set in the roof, way too small for even Rufus to slip through. And the water and food trays were filled from below, giving no easy exit.

This wasn't going to be an easy one.

He tapped on the glass again, waiting for the reply. They had decided on Morse Code as the best way to communicate without giving away any details to their captor. Hopefully he didn't think that his new pets would be that smart.

Suddenly the door slid open, admitting their new owner. The grey-haired man strolled around the two cages, nodding his head up and down.

"I see you're both adjusting nicely. A bit off your feed, but that's to be expected." Leaning down he tapped on Rufus's cage, not far from the simulated pocket bed. "You've no idea of how hard it was for me to figure out how to get you to safety."

The mole rat tilted his head to one side, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, yes. I know you think you were having a good life there, but you were in such danger." His hands waved in the air, adding a dramatic flourish to his words. "I mean, you were living on borrowed time! That man, he had no idea of the dangers he kept putting you in. And that Possible woman…" He scoffed. "Let's not get me started on her."

Rufus leapt at the glass, claws scratching wildly as he slid down into the shaved wood scraps.

"And as for you, well…" He turned towards the second occupant of the room. "I'm sure you'll agree that it's a lot better here than some fancy Florida resort for a few days and then back to work at the Space Center. You'll realise how lucky you are in time." Walking to the doorway he pushed the button.

The door slid shut, leaving them in a twilight setting. Rufus began to rap frantically on the glass, waiting for a response.

The simian fingers tapped back their response, timidly at first but then with greater enthusiasm as they continued to correspond back and forth.

Kim awoke with a start. Sitting up quickly she glanced around her bedroom, her eyes seeking out any perceived threat; her hands clenched and ready to react. Even in light pyjamas decorated with small moons and stars she could still take any intruders.

Except there was nothing there.

She frowned, then lay back down on the soft mattress clutching her Pandaroo to her chest.

Then she heard it. The faintest of noises and yet enough for her senses to detect, recognise and react to it.

The television was still on in the den, the flickering lights of the overnight infomercials casting odd shadows around the room. She paused at the doorway, listening.

There it was again.

Clutching Pandaroo she walked towards the couch, stepping behind it. The thin blanket covering her boyfriend rose and fell once, twice.

Then shook for a second as a loud sniffle came out from under it. Another sniffle and then a low whimper.

The redhead's lower lip quivered as she moved around to the front of the sofa, putting her hand on where she figured his shoulder would be.

Ron jumped up at her touch, swiping at his wet face with his sleeve. "Hey, KP. Anything?"

"Nothing yet." She sat down beside him. His eyes were bloodshot, his nose a dark red. "You okay?"

"Oh, sure." He smiled. "Just catching up on the rest of the world. That little gadget there makes some mean coleslaw."

"Sure does." Kim sat quietly for a minute beside him. "Actually, I'm not sleeping well at all. Been tossing and turning all night." She tugged at the blanket. "Mind if I join you?"

"Your dad's not gonna freak?"

"Probably." She smiled. "But he'll survive."

Wrapping the bedding around his shoulders she snuggled into his side. "Thanks. I'll feel better now."

"Anytime." His arm went around her shoulders, pulling her close. "And I see you brought Pandaroo."

"Sure." She tucked the stuffed animal inbetween them. "There. We can say he was a chaperone."

"Works for me." He closed his eyes and laid back, head resting on her shoulder. A few minutes later Kim looked over, her hand on the remote control as she flipped through the channels.

Ron was fast asleep, a light snoring escaping his mouth as he drooled profusely onto her shoulder and onto Pandaroo.

Rufus paced back and forth around the containment unit, his forehead even more wrinkled than usual. Across the way his ally continued to pick at a bare patch of skin on his arm; wincing as a drop of blood appeared.

A soft tone announced meal time for the pair. The mole rat looked over at the empty food dish, eyes wide.

An orange mixture began to fill the steel bowl from underneath, small pellets floating in the mix. Striding over to the dish Rufus frowned before dipping a single finger into the melted mass.

A gagging fit sent the mouthful across the cage, smashing into the glass and sliding down in a gelatinous mass. Pulling his tongue out Rufus splashed water on it over and over again, trying to remove the taste.

"Much better for you than that melted cheese mess that you ate before." The voice came over the single speaker mounted in the far corner. "Soybased, actually. You'll get used to it, I'm sure. Much healthier in the long run."

The camera set on the opposite wall rotated back and forth between the two inhabitants, recording their every move. Whenever it remained on Rufus it wasn't on the other cage, allowing the plan to slowly get underway.

The pink rodent stuck his tongue out at the camera, forcing it to stay on him longer than usual. Turning around he wagged his tail as well as performing the rodent equivalent of "mooning" the camera.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" The voice crooned. "I like that. I like to see you happy and cared for. And I'm the man for the job."

Rufus glanced over at the thin trail of blood being artfully hidden under a blanket or rubbed into the remaining fur on his friend's arm. Then he turned and shook his fist at the camera, detailing the entire genetic line of his captor.

"Kimmie…" The soft voice brought Kim out of a sound sleep. She opened her eyes quickly, feeling a sharp pain begin to run up and down her arm.

"Wha…" The redhead focused in on her mother, standing over the two of them. The older woman put a finger to her lips, shushing her daughter.

"I'm taking your dad and the twins out for breakfast and detouring him away from the den." She sighed, ruffling Ron's hair as he lay across her daughter's lap, snoring softly. "You owe me bigtime for this one."

"You're the best, Mom." Kim whispered.

"Totally. Just take care of him." Dr. Possible disappeared around the corner.

Kim shifted her arm slightly, feeling the annoying pins and needles running back and forth that signalled a definite lack of blood circulation. Her right arm had gotten trapped under Ron's body and wriggling it out took every ounce of skill she had. Then she had to slide out from under the sleeping teenager who had wrapped his arms around Pandaroo in a death grip, holding it so tightly to his chest that she wondered if she would have something else to worry about in the future.

Walking into the kitchen she yawned, opening the refridgerator door. Pulling out the pitcher of orange juice she listened as the car pulled out of the driveway, confirming her mother's wishes.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped from where she had left it in the bedroom. The sound carried through the house like a fire alarm, sending her dashing for the stairs.

"Wade." Gasping for air she stared at the screen. "Tell me you've got something."

"I've got something all right. Something very weird." The young boy looked back and forth. "Where's Ron?"

"Right here." The blond teenager gasped, clutching Pandaroo in one hand and leaning on the steps with the other. "What's up?"

"I just received the strangest transmission. Well, not me, exactly. It's sort of a general thing that…"

"What?" Both Kim and Ron yelled. They looked at each other with a wan smile, neither one wanting to say the usual.

"Ever hear of a guy called The Collector?" Wade tapped on his keyboard with precision strokes. "I'm sending data to your desktop right now."

"On it." Kim walked over to the monitor. "So who's this supervillain?"

"That's the interesting part." Wade's voice came over the small speaker as the Kimmunicator shut off. "He's not a supervillain. Not the usual one by our definition."

"And his definition is…" Kim stared at the picture of an elderly man, sitting comfortably in a chair for the camera. A wooden cane in one hand and a drink in the other he looked like a thousand other seniors that she had seen.

"Let's back up a minute." The pictures rotated. "About an hour ago the Space Center reported an annoying mechanical problem with one of their bio chips. Kept turning on and off."

"What's a bio chip?" Ron sat down on the bed, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's something they place in every animal in the program. That way they can monitor the physical condition during missions."

"Like a tracking chip, then." The redhead winced as she stood up.

"Yes and no. It's not made to give a location, just send back general information such as heartbeat, respiration functions and so forth."

"Okay." Kim tilted her head to one side. "So what does this have to do with Rufus?"

"The Center's concerned because this particular chip belongs to someone who disappeared a few weeks ago out of a special vacation resort in Florida. He was there resting after a long stay at the Space Station." Wade continued to tap on the keyboard. "I think you'll remember him."

Kim and Ron both gasped as a picture of a monkey flashed onto the screen, the simian proudly holding a space helmet under one arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Losing You pt. 3 

By Sheryl Nantus

"Frederick?" The two teenagers said simultaneously.

"But I thought…" Ron sputtered.

"He's not…" Kim interrupted.

"Whoa!" Wade overrode them both with a burst of static from the computer speakers. "Let me give you what I have."

A file image of the monkeynaut came up on the monitor. "Frederick completed his stint on the space station a few months ago."

"Right." The redhead nodded. "Ron, you said you were still chatting with him every few weeks via email, right?"

"Sure was." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He was looking forward to a bit of vacation down in Florida before begining training for another mission." Still clutching the Pandaroo to his chest he frowned. "But how did he get kidnapped and no one know about it?"

"The Center did know about it but figured that it was probably one of those animal-rights groups." Wade's voice floated across the room. "They figured someone as smart as Frederick would make his way back home eventually if 'set free' in the wild, or at least be able to contact them. No one guessed that the Collector would be involved."

"And this guy is?" Kim crossed her arms.

Another image appeared on the screen. "Eccentric billionaire who made his fortune developing cosmetics over the years. Had a major nervous breakdown five years ago when he discovered that most of his products were being tested on animals when he had made up strict guidelines that no animal testing was to be conducted or allowed under any circumstances. Fired most of his workers and sold off the remains to his competitors."

Kim frowned. "Interesting story, but I'm not following how Rufus and Frederick connect."

"He set up a Foundation to 'save and rehabilitate' those animals who he thought had been exploited by mankind. It started off as more of a celebrity lark with people donating circus animals and the like, but he got more extreme with his speeches."

"Let me guess. Including space exploration?" Kim's eyebrow rose.

"And any animal that works with humans. Police K-9 units, seeing-eye dogs, all of them."

"And Rufus…" Ron paused.

"He must have seen Rufus in all those photographs and decided he was going to 'liberate' him from us." Kim shook her head. "Any idea where he is, Wade?"

"That's what I'm getting to." A series of dots and dashes spun across the monitor. "The Space Center started getting malfunctions in Frederick's bio chip. At first they thought it was just bad wiring, but someone got curious and referred them to us." The images began to slow down. "It's Morse Code. Frederick's turning his chip on and off and trying to communicate."

"Wait a minute. How's he doing that?" The young woman sat down on the edge of the bed. "I thought those things were implanted well under the skin."

"They usually are. I'm guessing he managed to rip the skin open and deep enough to get to the chip and start flipping the switch. It's a technique they're told about in case of an emergency where they have to remove the chip, so he's not working blind." Wade sighed. "But it's gotta be painful."

"So where is he?" Ron growled. "I'm going to take this guy apart and then some!" He waved Pandaroo in the air.

"I'm still working on the actual location. Frederick's saying he was unconscious during the trip, but he's putting together clues from the smells in the air and the sounds around them."

"Is Rufus with him?" Kim asked.

"He mentioned him once." Wade gave a thumbs-up signal. "Just get ready for your ride. I figure I'll have this deciphered within the hour and have a location for you. The little guy's sending so much data that I'll be able to have you there soon enough." The screen went blank.

"And then I'm going to kick some Collector butt!" Ron yelled.

Kim walked over, gently dislodging Pandaroo from his grasp. "Then get into the shower first and fast – I'll pull out our mission clothes so you can dress and wait for Wade's call while I'm getting cleaned up."

"Okay." He sat down in front of the computer. "I hope everything's okay with Rufus." Ron sighed. "He doesn't do well on his own."

"You'd be surprised." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Remember, he's a Master as well. I wouldn't be surprised if the Collector has a few surprises coming his way."

"Sure." Getting up he began to walk towards the door then stopped. "Thanks for… you know…" He rubbed the back of his neck again, a sheepish look on his face.

"No big." She smiled. "Just leave me some hot water."

Frederick looked over at the naked mole rat, who had returned to his chore of trying to overturn the food dish and access the small tunnel underneath. Removing his finger from the gash in his arm he let out a sigh before putting the blanket over the wound. He reached out to tap on the glass, breaking Rufus's concentration.

Tired. Must rest before sending again.

The rodent nodded, continuing to scratch at the food dish. It may have been stainless steel and possibly unmovable by any other animal, but he had been lucky enough to have a mystical encounter with a Monkey Idol not so many years ago. He glanced up at the fluorescent lights, then back at the dish.

"You'll learn in time." The elderly man turned way from the set of monitors, getting up from his chair and walking across the room. "Wallace!"

"Yes, sir?" The butler/assistant appeared out of the shadows, standing at attention.

"I feel like a nice salad for lunch. Make sure they use the freshest carrots and then toss the remainder into the pens for the children." He glanced back at the rows of computer monitors showing different images. "I'm going to be in the library reading for a bit. Begin plotting my next rescue, as it were."

"Very good sir." Wallace stood aside as the grey-haired man walked past him. "I'll see you in a bit, then."

A burst of steam signalled Kim's exit from the bathroom, the wispy tentacles drifting through the hall and up into her bedroom. Giving her hair one last fast rub with the towel she tossed it back onto the bathroom, noting with some pride the perfect aim as it slid onto the towel rack. Tugging at her mission shirt she made her way back to the stairs and back up to her bedroom.

Ron was spread out on her bed, snoring lightly as the Kimmunicator lay on his chest beside a rather crushed Pandaroo. He had changed into the extra set of missionwear they had agreed to leave at each other's house in case of emergencies.

The Kimmunicator beeped. Jumping up he grabbed the small handset in midair before it could hit the floor.

"Go, Wade!"

"Okay, here's the sitch." A map appeared on the minute screen. I've managed to track the signal to this island. It's about five miles off the Costa Rican coast."

"Oh, great." The blond teenager whined. "Another secret island. Why can't these guys have condos in New York City?"

"Because that would be too easy." Taking the controller from him Kim stared at the map. "Uh, Wade – you're not giving a location on the island."

"That's because I couldn't track the signal to an exact location. The signal died about an hour ago. Best I can do is give you the island and you'll have to track him down."

"'Died' as in not working, or…" Ron's worried face appeared on Wade's monitor.

"It stopped going off, not on. It's still on, but I guess Frederick had to stop." He sucked on the straw before continuing. "I've got you a lift with a GJ hoverjet in about ten minutes."

"Oh, GJ." A bit of a sneer crept into Ron's voice. "We getting company?"

"Not exactly." Wade tapped on the keyboard. "Seems that GJ is rather concerned about the Collector now that he's messed with the Rufus Factor. And snatching Frederick opens up a whole can of confidential information they don't want to be in anyone's hands other than the Space Center."

"We're on it, Wade." Picking up her backpack Kim put the Pandaroo at the top of her bed on the pillows, fluffing out the misshapen creature. "We'll bring them both home."

The Global Justice jet hovered above the Possible home in silent mode, waiting patiently for the two teenagers.

"Just a sec." Kim scribbled a note on a scrap piece of paper, sticking it to the fridge with one of the many magnets that covered the door. "Got to let them know we're off to save Rufus."

"And not sneaking off for a little quiet time?" Ron grinned from ear to ear.

"Definitely not that." Tapping him lightly on the cheek she led him outside, making sure to lock the door behind her.

The rope ladder swung back and forth in a light summer breeze, giving them easy access to the hoverjet. Kim scampered up first, letting Ron's heavier weight balance out the ladder.

"Ms Possible. Mr. Stoppable." The pilot's chair swung around, revealing a dark-haired young man not too far from their own age. "Pilot Ken Du, at your service."

"Any relation?" Kim couldn't help but notice the resemblance to her previous encounter with a GJ Agent.

"Half-brother." Ken smiled. "But I'm better looking. And a better pilot." Swivelling the seat back around he began to push buttons on the control panel in front of him. "It'll be a few hours before we get there, so make yourself comfortable. There's refreshments in the back, along with a paper copy of the Collector's file. Our best estimation is a night landing, but don't quote me on that."

"You coming with?" Kim reached down, helping Ron up the last few inches into the jet as the ladder automatically retracted and the hatch swung shut.

"No, ma'm. The Director wants me to stand by and offer assistance if needed, but that's all." The tips of his ears went red as he focused on the controls. "I'm not qualified yet for ground missions."

"That's okay." Ron slapped the young man on the shoulder. "You really don't want to get in the way of a mad naked mole rat."

Rufus looked up as the fluorescent lights began to slowly dim, simulating dusk and then finally night. The camera mounted above them switched into nightvision mode, indicated by a green light flashing on next to the ever-present red bulb.

Taking a deep breath the small rodent lunged at the food dish, crashing into it hard with his tiny foot. For any other animal it would have been nothing more than a light tap but Rufus wasn't any ordinary mole rat. The dish moved a fraction of an inch to one side, shifting away from the small tunnel under the plate.

Another kick and the stainless steel dish flew against the plexiglass wall, splashing soy sauce and pellets everywhere. He looked up at the camera, waiting for a response.

Nothing.

Frederick tapped on the walls of his cage, smiling widely. Rufus gave him a thumb's up before walking over to the narrow pipe and looking down.

Small, yes. Narrow, yes. Probably designed with a naked mole rat in mind, or at least a hamster. Definitely too shallow for him to shimmy down and through.

That is, if he remained just a mole rat.

Taking a deep breath the pink rodent sat down, crossing his legs. Sinking into a deep meditative state he closed his eyes and began to loosen each fiber of his being; starting with the tip of his claws and extending over his paws, over the chest and belly that could expand substantially for a Grande Naco and now would be as limber and slippery as a burrito covered with melted cheese and slathered in Diablo sauce.

Getting to his feet Rufus walked over to the pipe and effortlessly wedged himself down the tiny hole, disappearing from sight.

Frederick could only stare at the empty cage near him, his mouth hanging open. Shaking his head he lifted his hand and began to tear open the scab on his arm, tapping on the biochip frantically.

The Kimmunicator beeped frantically for attention as the jet raced over the water. Kim dug into her pocket, pulling out the handset.

"Wade, go." She looked over at Ron who was just finishing his third naco.

"Global Justice knows how to keep me happy." The blond teenager patted his stomach as the image appeared on the minute screen.

"Got more information from Frederick. He's transmitting again." Wade's fingers raced across the keyboard. "I'll be able to give you a closer drop-off point in a minute."

"Good." Ken Du glanced back at the two teenagers. "Nothing personal, but I'm not keen on dropping you two off in the middle of the jungle."

"No big. Been there, done that." Kim waved him off. "Besides, we don't want to announce our arrival too soon."

Ron scowled as he looked out towards the island that had just appeared on the horizon. "We'll be sure to knock first."

Sliding down the narrow pipe had taken much more time than Rufus had thought and his muscles were now paying the price. As he forced open the small hatch in the other room his stomach let out a threatening growl, alerting him to the very real possibility that he could have injured something important.

Popping out into the plastic tray he let out a low squeak of relief as his lungs expanded, along with the rest of him. Gathering his senses he looked around him.

The feeding room consisted of over a dozen trays, each holding a small transparent tube that reminded the rodent of a large, fat needle. Scratching his head he peered at the one sitting beside him, still reeking of melted soy cheese. A small plunger at one end revealed how the concoction was forced up into his bowl and those of the other captives. Shaking the last of his own soy stickiness off his leg the naked mole rat scurried across the counter, heading for the door and the old-style doorknob that just needed a bit of weight to open.

"I'll remain here until further notice." Ken threw the pair a salute through the windshield. The jet rose up again silently and disappeared into the trees.

"That was interesting. Didn't know Will had family." Kim began to make her way along the trail, pushing aside leaves and branches.

"Didn't know he was human." Ron muttered under his breath, ducking down as a branch threatened to smack him in the face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The hallway was empty, allowing Rufus to run quickly from room to room; checking the labels. He let out an excited squeak upon seeing Main Control Room then slapped his paws over his mouth, looking from side to side.

As if on cue the door opened, a tall sharply dressed man walking out with a tray in his hands. A run and a slide later the door slammed shut with a naked mole rat on the other side.

Rufus stood up on his back legs, staring at the plethora of electronic equipment that surrounded him. He had been in plenty of lairs but none that had this much all in a single room. Not to mention impeccably decorated in 18th century décor. The chair, the desk was real wood… heck, even the pictures were probably out of some art gallery. And of course the flashy computer monitors that filled up one wall were the latest style and the control panel that extended the length of the wall was impressive.

Frederick appeared on one screen, the greenish hues signalling the nightvision reception. On another sat a golden retriever, lying down with his head between his front paws. A third displayed a German Shepherd, digging frantically at the base of one wall of his cage.

Hopping onto the control panel he surveyed the length of buttons, gauges and dials, tapping his chin thoughtfully. His eyes landed on a red button at the far end of the panel labelled "Emergency Use Only!" which might as well have been renamed "For Rufus!" Letting out a chuckle he scampered down towards the button, launching himself at the last minute to land squarely on the fat red circle.

-----

A low rumble toppled Rufus from the panel, sending him crashing into the thick shag carpet below. Picking himself up he dusted himself off with a snort. The shaking ground beneath him had to mean something more than just a few doors opening.

-----

"Shouldn't have had that last naco." Kim huffed as she pulled Ron up onto the branch.

"Shouldn't have had to climb this tree." He shot back, grabbing ahold of the wooden limb with both hands.

"Well, if you have any other ideas about how to check out the compound before…" She stopped in mid-sentence, dropping down to hug the tree branch beside her partner.

The ground began to shake violently around them, leaves dropping over and around them so thickly that they could hardly see the ground.

"What the…" Ron pointed at a small path not too far ahead of them. "Oh…" His grip on the branch intensified as a grey head burst through the foliage, followed by an even larger body.

"Elephants." Kim yelled over the growing din as they both held on for dear life. The two behemoths charged down the small path towards their tree, side by side as they trampled everything under their heavy feet.

-----

end of part 3…


	4. Chapter 4

Losing You pt.4

By Sheryl Nantus

Rufus laughed as the door swung open again, obviously set on the same emergency release as the rest of the system. Then he looked up at the figure silhouetted in the doorway and swallowed.

"You…" The Collector's face was purple, his hand clutching the cane so hard that his knuckles were white. "I gave you everything!" He lifted up the cane, smashing it down onto the carpet. "I saved you from being killed!" Another crack as the wood came down on the plush surface. "I didn't want you to be hurt helping those kids!" This time the cane was within reach of Rufus, whizzing by his head by mere inches.

Standing up on his hind legs the naked mole rat delivered a short speech, chittering and squeaking while wagging his paws at the older man.

The Collector stopped in his tracks, taken aback by the response.

Suddenly the cane rose up over his head; the iron-tipped edge swirling around like an angry insect before descending towards the still-lecturing rodent.

Kim fumbled in her side pocket, withdrawing the grapple gun as the elephants descended on the small tree. Forcing herself to stand on the shaky branch her eyes scanned the shaking horizon before she leveled the weapon and squeezed the trigger.

"Ron!" Reaching down she grabbed ahold of his hand, pulling him up beside her. "Come on!" Instinctively he wrapped his hands around her waist as she launched themselves off the narrow branch, mere feet away from the oncoming pachyderms.

"Whoa!" The blond teenager's feet scrabbled for a foothold as they swung out into bare air, then landed atop a thick grey hide.

"Faster, faster, faster!" He huffed as he ran along the elephant's back, still clutching Kim's waist as they swung in a wide arc. Leaping off the creature he yelped as she steered them towards a taller and thicker tree, obviously steadier than the one they had just left.

"Let's not do that again, 'kay?" Ron wheezed as he scrabbled for a grip in the thick bark, climbing up to sit beside the redhead on another branch. She didn't reply, hiding a smile as she reset the grapple gun and put it back into her pocket.

Rufus leapt to one side as the cane came down, thudding into the thick shag carpet. Scurrying around he tried to make it past the elderly man to the doorway and escape.

Suddenly another figure appeared in the doorway, catching the attention of both the Collector and Rufus. Moving forward slowly he stared at the man and mole rat with a wide smile on his face.

Frederick leapt towards the man, arms flailing wildly as he began to pummel the senior over and over again with balled fists; screeching the entire time. For his part the Collector didn't even try to put up a fight; falling to the ground with a gasp as the cane flew across the room, useless to him now.

Rufus scampered over to where the simian continued to punch the whimpering man, the weak hits landing on the senior's back now that the Collector had curled up into a ball in the far corner. Jumping up onto the monkey's shoulder he chattered into Frederick's ear angrily, accentuating his commentary with a painful nip to the delicate tissue.

"That would have been so cool if they hadn't been about to kill us." Ron sighed as the two elephants disappeared into the jungle leaving torn and crushed vegetation behind them.

"Except that elephants aren't native to this island." Kim began to climb down to the ground.

"So you think that they're part of the Collector's collection?" Ron slid down, wincing as the bumpy bark snagged certain parts of his anatomy.

"I'm willing to bet on it." She pointed back down the trail where the elephants had come from. "Bet if we follow this back we'll find the compound easily enough." The redheaded teenager's sentence trailed off as Ron began to run down the trail, leaving her literally in the dust. Shaking her head she began to pick up the pace, sprinting down the tattered remains of the jungle trail.

Frederick raised his fist above his head, his lips contorted in rage as he prepared to deliver another blow. Beneath him the grey-haired man flinched as tears flowed down his face and he scrabbled to draw a breath.

The fist began to descend, then stopped. The Collector let out a whimper as he watched the monkey's face change back to the controlled expression that he had seen so often on his television screen. The naked mole rat remained on the simian's shoulder, chattering excitely into his ear. Turning his back on the terrified human Frederick walked out of the room, Rufus holding onto his ear with both tiny paws.

"Guess we're getting close." Kim commented as she pushed another broken branch out of the way. It had only been ten minutes since their encounter with the elephants and they had already seen a variety of dogs, cats and various other animals scurrying around; enjoying their freedom. A single man had run right past the pair, screaming at the top of his lungs as he had headed for the jungle and hopefully safety from the captives he had obviously been guarding.

Ron pointed at a large single-story house that had erupted out of the jungle. "Wanna bet that's where all this trouble started?"

The compound was deserted, the large pens that had held the larger animals open and empty. Kim frowned as she inspected the locks.

"This wasn't broken open." She rattled the fence. "They were all released somehow."

"Released? As in, let go?" The blond teenager scratched his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Unless they had their own little revolution without us." Kim smiled. Ron grinned.

"Never underestimate a naked mole rat."

The hallways were empty; most of the humans and animals having escaped through the unlocked doors into the jungle. Frederick walked slowly along; Rufus tugging on his ear whenever the small rodent suspected a turn would lead them towards the front door and freedom.

"Excuse me." The pair turned to see another man standing in front of them, impeccably dressed. "I understand that you two are responsible for this… occurrence."

The simian glanced at the weapon the man held in his hands, pointed at the two of them.

Wallace shrugged. "It's not going to hurt you. Much. Just an electrical capture net. We've used it before." Lifting it to his shoulder he aimed it at the pair. "And when you wake up we'll both be long gone."

"I don't think so." The voice startled him, coming from a side corridor. Suddenly a figure flew out of the shadows towards him; a single foot aimed directly at the gun.

"Who… what…" The aide blustered as the weapon flew from his hands, landing against the far wall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the monkey leap towards it, cradling the barrel in his arms and now aiming it back at the hapless man.

"I wouldn't move a muscle." Ron stepped out of the darkness. "Not unless you really want to know what it feels like being on the other end of your 'help'."

Kim landed to the right of Wallace, poised to attack if the aide made any sudden moves. "Guess which side we're on."

The man raised his hands over his head, a mournful look on his face. "You have to understand, I was just following orders. My employer pays very well, and…" He swallowed, seeing the angry looks on the simian, rodent and human faces staring at him. "Or… not." Wallace sighed, a dejected look on his face. Leaning against the wall he slumped to the ground.

"Just sit down and don't move." Kim stood up, digging in her pocket. Tapping on the Kimmunicator she smiled as Wade's familiar face appeared. "Tell GJ that we need help getting all these animals back to their proper owners."

"They're already on the way. Agent Du saw the stampeding elephants and figured things out. They'll be arriving within the hour with plenty of transport planes and probably more than a few happy owners. Agent Du says he's on standby to take you guys home anytime you're ready to go."

Out of the corner of her eye Kim saw a pink blur fly through the air, landing squarely on her partner's face; sending him to the floor in a tangled mess of arms and legs. "Roger that. I think we'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

Ron let out a laugh as Rufus hugged him tightly around the neck, chattering wildly. The mole rat ran back and forth across the black shirt, stopping every now and then to hug Ron before continuing his long story and exposition. For his part the blond teenager was unable to speak, since he was too busy laughing from the tickling Rufus was inflicting on him.

Still smiling Kim walked over to Frederick, putting one hand on his shoulder as she took the net gun from him. "Guess you're ready to go home too, right?"

The monkey nodded with a wide smile, patting her hand fondly.

"Global Justice thanks you again for your help, Ms Possible." Ken smiled as the jet lifted off from the narrow compound clearing. "We weren't really sure what was going on down there and you managed to take care of everything within a few minutes."

"Well, the credit really belongs to Frederick and Rufus." The redhead looked out of the window, seeing the flurry of activity on the ground. The two elephants that had nearly trampled her earlier were back in the compound, herded back by their trainers who were enjoying a happy reunion with their friends. She returned her attention to wrapping the gauze bandage around Frederick's arm, gently binding up the gouge in his skin. He smiled back at her, wincing as he flexed his fingers.

"Dad'll be thrilled to have you back at the Center soon enough." Kim chuckled. "And then maybe you'll take some real vacation time before heading back out."

He nodded, closing his eyes. Standing up she left him and headed for the back of the plane.

There, curled up on a pile of empty Bueno Nacho bags and discarded naco wrappers lay Ron and Rufus, each with bloated stomachs and snoring blissfully in unison. The small rodent was precariously perched on Ron's chest, rising and falling with each rumbling sound. Crossing her arms the redhead shook her head then walked back to the cockpit.

"Everyone settled in for the trip, then?" Ken looked down at the panel. "Might as well grab yourself some shuteye as well."

"So what possessed you to carry so much Bueno Nacho food?" She slid into the seat beside him, studying the controls automatically.

"Will said that your little mole rat friend liked that sort of stuff. And Dr. Director was very specific in her orders that if we did retrieve Rufus that we be able to render any sort of assistance."

"Like real junk food."

"Like real junk food." He chuckled.

The jet hovered a few feet above the Possible residence, blowing dust off of the driveway. Sliding down the rope ladder Kim let out a yawn as she waved to Du, still sitting in the cockpit.

A loud thump beside her signalled the disembarkment of her partner, rubbing his behind as he got to his feet. "Oh, man… too much oil on my hands from the snack, I guess." He held up his hands and yelled into the open hatch. "Rufus!"

The pink naked mole rat dropped down, executing a perfect dive as he landed securely into Ron's open hands. Giving the pair a thumbs-up he scurried up onto the teenager's shoulder in his usual position.

"They're going to take Frederick right to the Center." Kim explained as the jet began to rise, blowing more dust around the trio. "Better to have a doctor look at that arm right away."

"I already told him I'll be sending him emails now that he's grounded for a bit." Ron waved at the simian, now sitting in the co-pilot beside Agent Du. "And he says he might come and visit if he gets any more vacation time."

"Well, he's had a rough time." Kim lifted her hand as the GJ jet gained altitude. "So, now what?"

"Figured we'd head over to Bueno Nacho for some breakfast." He rubbed his stomach, a pained look on his face. "Travelling all night works up an appetite."

The redhead chuckled. "You were sleeping most of the night. When you weren't eating."

"Kim, Kim, Kim." Draping one arm around her shoulders he smiled as he led her down the driveway. "Rufus here was suffering from a severe case of cheese deficiency. And he's still at dangerously low naco levels."

The naked mole rat bobbed his head up and down frantically, a wide smile on his face. Kim sighed, allowing herself to be led.

"All right." She wagged a finger at the pair. "But promise me that the next time we go to a movie that you stay safely in his pocket."

"But…" Ron began to blush. "KP, that's not gonna work if I, I mean, we, I mean…"

"Ron, it's not his problem. It's yours." Taking his hand she continued. "Just leave him alone and he'll be fine. Unless we crush him or something."

The pink rodent gave the pair two tiny thumbs-up as they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk.

"Besides," Kim added, "What are you going to do if he finds a girlfriend of his own?"

He shuddered, squeezing her hand. "That would be so… strange."

Rufus crossed his arms with an angry snort.

"But, of course, she'd have to like Bueno Nacho." Ron added. "That's a must in our women."

"I see." She laughed. "And do I meet the requirements?"

"All that and way more, KP. All that and way, way more."

the end -----------------


End file.
